1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel united home security system, and more particularly to a method for controlling the united home security system through a public telecom-network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional home security systems usually need wires or cables to layout the signal transmitting lines and connected subsequent lines. The alarms, emergency buttons, commonly shared lighting signals should all be installed separately in each of the united client users' house and then be wired all together. When one of these users of the shared security system pushes the emergency button, all the alarms and lighting signals of these users' houses will be switched on all together so as to achieve the function of promulgation and calling for help. Such conventional home security system only needs commonly used circuit technology (e.g., serial or parallel connections of circuits) to construct its circuitry and control center.
However, such kind of conventional control circuit and control technology not only has limited security function but also has various deficiencies such like the shared power supply, shared devices and parallel connected cables are very easy to be damaged, for example, damaged by mouse bitten. Once any part of the shared lines is damaged, all other users may very likely to be interfered, and the whole system will also deem to be paralyzed.
In addition, such conventional corded layout technique not only needs to punch or drill holes on the buildings but also likely to be restricted by the geographical environment, signal wires may bared on the ground when extending from one building to the other, short-circuit happens from time to time, and so on. All these deficiencies of prior art home security system have left a room for further improvement.